Stall Me
by canadianhannah
Summary: Set after 04x05. Dean thought that he was joking when he said that his trip to Hell had 're-hymenated' him, but when he spends the night with Castiel, he finds it increasingly difficult to keep himself under control.


Dean gasped and grabbed the sweat-drenched sheet, his eyes pleading and his breath coming out in quick, desperate bursts.

"Please." He whispered, tears filling his eyes.  
Above him, Castiel smiled the same distant, vague smile he always wore around Dean, except this time, his eyes were almost black from lust.  
Dean had, of course, been joking when he said he'd been 're-hymenated' from his journey to Hell. He hadn't actually believed that he'd be as sensitive and delicate as he was now. When Sam had repeated the joke to Castiel later, the angel merely cocked his head to the side like he didn't understand what it meant.  
Of course, Dean knew that was bullshit.

"Cas, Cas please." He moaned, bucking his hips up. His jeans suddenly felt like they were suffocating him, and he needed to take them off.  
Castiel, however, wasn't having any of it.

"Dean. I told you what's going to happen, and that's _all _that is going to happen."

"It sounded a lot less…painful when you described it." Dean said shakily, and he saw Castiel smirk at his words.

"I was quite clear, I thought. I told you I wanted to test out your theory of you being a virgin. I don't see how you were misled." Castiel murmured, kissing Dean's jawline slowly, his tongue flicking out to taste the skin, still wet with sweat and tears. Dean writhed underneath him, his hands clawing at his back.

"Cas, please. It's been half an hour, and you haven't even _touched _me." Dean moaned.

"Patience." Castiel snapped, turning his attention back to Dean's neck, where he added yet another purple bruise to the several others dotted around his neck and jaw. Dean moved his hand slowly down his body and rubbed the palm of his hand slowly over the lump in the front of his jeans. Castiel pulled away from him, looking scornfully down at him.

"'m sorry Cas. I need to…" Dean rasped, rolling his hips up into his hand. Castiel sighed and pursed his lips.

"Do you _really _need to?"

"I do, Cas. Please." Dean whispered, another tear streaming down his cheek.

"Okay, Dean." Castiel said slowly, his eyes never relieving their intense gaze. He held Dean down firmly by his chest, and reached for his zipper.

"Stay calm, or you get nothing." He snarled. Dean nodded and tried to steady his breath. The only movement Castiel allowed, was for Dean to help slide his jeans and boxers down his legs. Dean hissed as the cold air hit his exposed skin, and looked up at Castiel through his eyelashes, in a way that made his cock twitch from inside his jeans.

"Now?" he asked, his voice gaining a sharp edge. Castiel frowned.

"Don't speak to me like that, Dean Winchester."

"I-I'm sorry." Dean murmured, his eyes pleading. He let his hand slide down his body and wrap around the thick base of his cock.

"So sorry Cas." He whispered, his hand sliding up and down smoothly along the shaft.  
Castiel's mouth felt dry, and he shifted uncomfortably on the bed.

"Cas, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." Dean moaned, pushing his hips up into his hand and squeezing harder on himself.  
Castiel looked away, his heart racing in his chest. He knew that one more look at Dean would send him over the edge, and couldn't let that happen. Not yet.

"Cas…oh fuck, Cas please. Look at me, Cas." Dean moaned. Castiel turned his head slowly and looked at Dean with an expression that could only be described as predatory. Precum was already leaking out of Dean's cock, making the head glisten, even in the dimly lit room.

"Stop." Castiel whispered. Dean's hand stilled, but remained wrapped around himself. Castiel smiled at his obedience, and leaned forward to press his lips to the sensitive tip of Dean's cock.

"Cas!" Dean gasped, his eyes wide and his jaw dropping. Castiel tentatively slid his tongue out and licked a stripe down Dean's shaft, feeling it throb against his tongue. He sat like that for a moment, the only sound being the sounds of their breathing, though Castiel was almost certain he could hear Dean's heart racing in his chest. Slowly, Castiel brought his lips around Dean's cock, taking it down into his throat. Dean gasped loudly, tangling his hands in Castiel's dark hair. Dean was surprised when he felt a familiar feeling rushing through his stomach.

"C-Cas. I'm gonna-"  
Castiel pulled off Dean's cock and smiled.

"Already?" he taunted. Dean bit his lip and looked away, embarrassed.

"I don't know…it's usually okay…" Dean mumbled. Castiel leaned forward and held Dean's face softly in his hands, before he captured his mouth in a sloppy kiss, his tongue dominating Dean's mouth, letting him taste himself on Castiel's lips. As he kissed him, he started undoing the button's on Dean's shirt, feeling his cock twitch when he saw the thick muscles on Dean's chest and stomach. He couldn't help but run his fingers down it gently, smiling when Dean hissed at the sensation.

"If you'd told me yesterday that I'd be lying naked in front of you, I'd call you crazy." Dean chuckled, but his voice shook with the passion he was desperately trying to suppress.

"It was…unexpected." Castiel agreed, his fingers dancing around Dean's smooth skin, following the trail of hair down to the base of his cock. Dean tensed as he got close, but Castiel just smiled and moved his hand.

"I want you." Dean blurted out. Castiel looked up in surprise at his frankness.

"I want you too, Dean." He said quietly, running a finger along Dean's length. Dean tensed and bucked his hips.  
Castiel leaned forward and held tightly onto the small hairs on the back of Dean's head, pressing their foreheads together.

"Dean, I want you to fuck me." He said intensely. He looked so serious that Dean would have laughed if he wasn't painfully hard. He chewed his lip.

"I…don't know." Dean said, looking away, a blush rising up his cheeks.

"You don't know if you want to?"

"No, I mean, I _do _want to. It's just that…I don't know how long I'll last. Even now, I feel like if I don't come in you, I'll explode." Dean panted.

"I'll take care of it." Castiel said simply.  
Dean was concerned about what he meant, but the aching throb of his cock distracted him from any disconcerting thoughts that arose. Castiel, not waiting for an answer, got up off the bed and rolled his jeans and boxers slowly down his legs, and Dean's mouth watered at the sight. Kicking his discarded clothes away, Castiel touched himself gently with one hand, and started undoing the buttons on his shirt with the other. Dean was transfixed, watching Castiel's hand so intently that he had to remind himself to blink. The sight was one he never thought he'd see, and didn't even realize he _wanted _to see until that moment. Dean heard the gentle thud of Castiel's clothes dropping to the floor, and looked up to meet his eyes. Castiel smiled softly as he made his way over to the bed, cupping Dean's face in his hand.

"It's going to be okay." He murmured, putting his legs either side of Dean's. Dean felt the tip of his cock brushing against Castiel's skin, and bit his lip to stop his moan. Noticing his reaction, however, Castiel ground his ass down into Dean, making the hunter's eyes roll back into his head as he moaned, his hips writhing and bucking into Castiel, looking for some release.

"Please…Cas…now…" he panted, holding onto his angel's hips, hard enough to leave bruises, he was sure. Castiel chuckled, but it sounded nervous and shaky. He leaned down to press his lips to Dean's one last time, before holding himself up above Dean.

"Won't it hurt?" Dean rasped.

"My grace will protect me." Castiel said simply. Dean didn't need any more assurance, and helped lower Castiel down onto him.

"Wow." Castiel gasped, and Dean smiled.

"I know." He winked.

Slowly at first, Castiel rocked his hips down onto Dean, relishing in each gasp and moan he wrought out of the hunter. Dean's nails dragged down any piece of skin he could access, leaving Castiel with deep scratches that he knew would definitely be sore later. The room was filled with gasps, moans, and the soft sound of skin on skin.

"F-fuck. No." Dean said, feeling his stomach tighten and his cock twitch.

"Cas, I'm sorry." Dean whispered, getting ready to reach his climax.

Of course, Castiel wasn't having any of it. Immediately, he lifted himself off Dean, and held the base of his cock tightly.

"Son of a _bitch_." Dean hissed.  
Castiel chuckled and lowered himself down, not missing Dean's grunt of satisfaction. He leaned forward and pressed his lips to the shell of Dean's ear.

"I'm so awful to you, aren't I, Dean?" he whispered, his gravelly voice sending shivers down Dean's spine and making him whimper.

"Cas. Please." Dean moaned, gripping onto his hips. He was going to come any minute, especially if Castiel insisted on talking the way he was. Castiel's skin shone with sweat, and loud, animalistic moans and growls escaped his parted lips. He threw his head back and cried out Dean's name as the hunter fucked up into him, forcing the angel to take all of him in.

"If you're not careful, you're going to finish too early." Castiel chastised. Dean snarled at him.

"Fuck you." He spat. Castiel pushed down on Dean's chest, hard enough to restrict his breath, and got up off of him. Dean whined at the loss of contact.

"What are you doing, Cas?" he barked. Castiel furrowed his eyebrows.

"Close your eyes, Dean." Castiel instructed. Dean did as he was told, feeling the blunt tip of Castiel's cock against him.

"Cas…"

"I won't hurt you. My grace will numb the pain." He explained. Dean didn't have enough time to respond before he felt Castiel pushing in. He arched his back and grabbed at Castiel's shoulders, trying to control the intense pleasure he was feeling.

"Fuck! Cas!" he cried. Castiel chuckled and pushed in further, loving the feeling of Dean's tight ass around his throbbing cock.

"Dean, baby, so tight. Gonna come in your pretty little ass." Castiel growled as he thrust roughly into Dean. Dean's hands gripped at the bedsheets, now completely soaked with sweat, and held Castiel close to him as he fucked him. His hard cock laid on his stomach, soaking the black hairs that lay on the bottom, near the base of his cock.

"So good Cas, you're so good. I'm not gonna last much longer, babe." Dean moaned. Castiel kissed Dean roughly, holding his face in both his hands, as he continued to fuck him, swallowing his moans and cries.

"Cas! Holy shit…Cas…baby…" Dean cried, as he shot white ropes out of his cock, painting both him and Castiel with his come. He let out a ragged breath, and encircled Castiel in his arms.

"Come for me, babe. C'mon, Cas. Castiel. _My Castiel_." Dean whispered in his ear, nibbling softly at his earlobe. Castiel's breath hitched, and he pounded Dean even harder, not caring if he hurt him, just searching for the release he needed.

"That's it, Cas. Like that. Oh fuck!" Dean moaned. It was the fact that Dean – even after he had already had his orgasm – was still moaning and writhing underneath him, that finally pushed Castiel over the edge. With a shout of "oh fuck, Dean!", he filled Dean's ass with come, gasping for air as he collapsed against the hunter.

Castiel always thought Dean looked peaceful when he slept, but now, seeing him naked and in his arms, Castiel realized he was nothing short of beautiful. He kissed his hair and smiled at the familiar scent that he couldn't place, because it was so personal to _Dean._ Beneath him, Dean stirred and smiled up at him.

"You okay?" Castiel murmured. Dean shrugged.

"Yeah. I feel good. Thank you."

"Thank you for what?" Castiel chuckled, highly amused at Dean's sleepy voice.

"For de-hymenating me after I was re-hymenated." Dean laughed, pulling Castiel closer to him and nuzzling into his chest. Castiel chuckled and placed another kiss on his forehead. Of all the things he thought he'd be doing that day, Dean Winchester was not one of them – but damn, he wasn't complaining.


End file.
